The present disclosure relates to a data transmission and reception system.
Generally, large controller systems or devices are implemented as a shelf that is installed in a standard rack. Each shelf includes a backplane that has a slot for mounting a plurality of modules. That is, in the case where many types of modules that perform unique function are combined to make up a single controller system, one of methods of exchanging information among many types of modules is using a common bus technique using the backplane.
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram of a general backplane system.
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical backplane typically is a double-sided or single side printed circuit board (PCB) and mounts modules 10, 20, and 31 to 34 thereon, and each module is connected in common through a signal line (data bus or address bus) and a power line on the backplane.
FIGS. 2 and 3 illustrate an operation method for data transmission and reception in a typical backplane system.
Referring to FIG. 2, a data transmission bus structure which employs a serial bus mode as a backplane bus mode has a multi-drop structure in which a single master module 20 and N slave modules 31 to 33 are connected to a single data bus line, and has a communication port and a drive chipset for each module, thus reception and transmission are possible. Generally, in the backplane bus mode having the above-described structure, a master module that makes a request and only a slave module that receives the request output bus signals to the data bus line. N slave modules have unique identifiers, respectively and the master module checks the identifier of the slave module and performs sequential 1:1 communication according to a sequence preset according to a result of check.
Also, FIG. 3 is a structural diagram of a data transmission bus that employs an Ethernet mode as the backplane bus mode. The structure includes an Ethernet switch and enables bi-directional communication between the master module 20 and the slave modules 31 to 33 but needs to include an expensive switch 41, and the Ethernet mode may perform only sequential 1:1 communication between the master module and the slave module as well. 2
Thus, since a system that takes a backplane bus mode in which there is a plurality of slave modules performs a sequential data processing operation on each slave module, a data processing time corresponding to N times the data processing time of each slave module is needed for a single cycle. In this case, it is difficult to process, by priority, data from a specific module, thus inefficient data processing occurs, and there is a limit on data processing by a passive data processing operation.